There are a variety of receiver algorithms that may be considered as being improvements over a conventional Raked-based CDMA receiver. These receiver algorithms generally involve significant additional computational complexity which leads to implementations that require more components, more software cycles and more power. In turn, the additional computational complexity ultimately leads to higher cost WTRUs and shorter battery life. It is desired to optimize receiver performance by using the improved algorithms while at the same time minimizing or eliminating the additional computational complexity.